Belaeron
Belaeron, formerly known as Lower Thromera, is one of the major kingdoms in the Dawn World. History At the dawn of the Age of Magic, when the first borders were drawn, the landmass separated from the rest of the Dawn World by river that would come to be called the Red River was the original kingdom Thromera. The northern part of the kingdom, called Upper Thromera differed widely from its lower counterpart, as the vast majority of Upper Thromerans hailed from the Titanborn races, whereas Lower Thromera was part of the Mixling Belt. Being descendants of Titanborn, the Upper Thromerans viewed themselves as superior to their southern cousins, as the Thromeran royal line was said to be direct descendants of Emperor Fureon himself. In year 375, Thromera successfully occupied large parts of Drexwen and thereby adding more discontent people to the Lower Thromeran region. First Attempt at Independence In the year 589, the tensions between upper and lower Thromera were rising to higher levels than ever before as the new king of Thromera, Heimrad III, was crowned. As the new king was only 10 years old at the time of his coronation, it left a large part of the population wondering how capable their new leader would be. Their skepticism would soon be answered, when not to anyone's surprise, the young king turned out to be little more than a marionette for his advisers. Belaerian Hammersworth, the head of Venderthal's council began to question the king. After a few months of Heimrad III's reign, Belaerian had spread doubt among the vast majority of the city's nobility and common-folk. Having gathered enough support and finances to fund a rebellion, Belaerian publicly denounced the king and declaring war on the state. Those among the nobility that resisted, most of whom viewed themselves as descendants of the Titanborn, were swiftly dealt with. This act marked the beginning of the First Belaeron War of Independence. 3 years into the war, the Lower Thromeran forces vigilantly held the lines 10 miles to the north-west of Venderthal. As Thromera successfully made a push, breaking the lines, morale was waning rapidly among the Lower Thromeran forces. Belaerian Hammersworth entered the war in a last desperate attempt to turn the tides, only to end up captured by enemy forces. With their leader taken, the Lower Thromeran forces surrendered the following day, ending the war. Belaerian held a speech to his people before being publicly executed, claiming that their nation's freedom would be inevitable and would eventually break free from their oppressors. Second Attempt at Independence Several centuries after the death of Belaerian Hammersworth, in the year 999, as the Arcanum was no more than weeks from its collapse. When a young farmer named Grimwald living outside Bluedale overheard two drunk soldiers discussing a siege on Arx Tempestatis, the young man's curiosity was peaked. Investigating further with his persuasive skills, Grimwald was informed about the Null-Magi and their plan to bring down the Arcanum. With his newly gathered information, Grimwald realized the political instability to come, taking the opportunity to revive the long dead dreams of an independent Lower Thromera. As Grimwald made frequent visits to Bluedale to trade, he had for many years made sure to establish himself as a well known, trusted and reliable man. Knowing many who shared his dreams of independence from their northern oppressors, Grimwald soon found himself to be the leader of a small rebellion preparing to strike as soon as news of the Arcanum's fall reached them. Once he'd gathered enough men, he sent them out into the rest of Lower Thromera to whisper the words of Belaeron, a nation soon to rise out of the ashes of a long gone dream. Although many of the higher nobility turned out to be loyalists, with many of them being of Upper Thromeran descent, the vast majority of the lesser nobility were more than keen on the idea of a new nation. These noblemen and -women were eager to support the mysterious leader of the rebels, and within a week of his arrival in Venderthal, the current head of the council, and cousin of King Hartwin X, Duke Gunnar of Venderthal lay dead. The war went as planned, with Thromera taken by surprise. Although the king had been prepared for the Arcanum's fall, he had not anticipated a war to begin, soon realizing that he was lacking his court mages, something that had often been the deciding factor in the defense against an uprising during the Age of Magic. Having nothing lose and everything to gain, Belaeron's forces pushed forward like a wildfire, fighting with a fervor that the Thromeran army had never encountered before. For two years, Grimwald lead his ever-growing army further northwest, capturing any settlements in their way and recruiting more men along the way. In Spring's Growth of the year 1002, King Hartwin X rode to Riverport in a last desperate attempt to stop the approaching rebels. When the Battle of Riverport broke out, it was only a matter of time before Hartwin X stood face to face with the man responsible for his shattered realm. Grimwald, who had fought side by side with his men throughout the campaign, had quickly become skilled with the blade and made quick work of his oppressor. Holding the beheaded king's head up high in the middle of the fray, Thromeran forces fled the battlefield. Having left no descendants, Hartwin X's uncle Emmerich VII ascended to the Thromeran throne the same day that he was forced to sign a peace treaty that would make his people view him as a traitor. Having finally gained their freedom, the people of the newly founded Belaeron elected their field marshal, Grimwald the Kingslayer, first of his name, to be their king. Free Nation After their liberation from Thromera, King Grimwald the Kingslayer various titles to his most valuable officers of the war. As a result, all of Belaeron's nobility consists of only the most capable military strategists and combatants in the realms. Religion As with many other things, Belaeron seeks to distinguish themselves from Thromera by their religious beliefs. As Rekar is the patron deity of their northern cousins, worship of the Paragon of Conquest has been outlawed in Belaeron. Furthermore, The Titan Court, which is looked down upon by most Northern Kingdoms, has also been outlawed; not only to protest against Thromera, but also because of their history of warfare against Storm Emperor Fureon and his warlords. Although Belaeron may have more outlawed gods than some other Kingdoms. With the exception of Rekar, Belaeronians worship the Northern pantheon like most of their neighbors, with their patron Deity being Veur. Worship of the Southern Pantheon is also permitted, even though it is considered pagan and seldom allowed proper temples.